The nine tail curse
by The God Of Conquest
Summary: The kyuubi within Naruto is only getting stronger and Naruto would have to find a way to get rid of his 'excess chakra' by other means. (harem)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The kyuubi within Naruto is only getting stronger and Naruto would have to find a way to get rid of his 'excess chakra' by other means.

The room is silent, not a single speck of dust fluttering among the air, waiting patiently to be seen through the brilliant sunlight dashing from the curtains. Sitting on her chair with her hands carefully wrapped together. The blonde shinobi ponders of the current predicament that had bestowed upon one of her best shinobi's

Naruto Uzumaki.

Her brows cross, sweat dripping down from the tip of her chin as she slides her fingers on her temple to think. The silence helps sooth her thoughts, providing an exceptional amount of concentration, but all of this soon obliterates as he door blast open. A young woman who is holding a pig across her chest held the same worried expression as her counterpart.

"Lady Tsunade, Naruto has awoken but is still in critical condition."

Her sole purpose of interrupting Tsunade is displayed in front of her. The young woman adds a carefully nice looking pawn on the mind of Tsunade. Her strategies change, the sweat on her brows disappear and the look she is giving is a look of a person who has won, "Bring the boy in here."

Tsunade said sharply, leaning back her chair as it abruptly hits the end of the wall, supporting her weight, "Bring the boy in here…"

Naruto's vision is blurry and the young man could barely open his eyes. The nurse walks in, her hair slightly fluttering against the wind from the open window, "Naruto-kun." The nurse said, trying to hide her blush. Her lips gently make contact with her teeth as she feels her hand against her head, "You're not looking so good."

Naruto laughs, hurting from the pain and quickly regretting laughing in the first place, but he couldn't help it. He could have sworn they will never cross paths again, not after what happen 5 years ago.

"Sakura-chan, how is it going?" Naruto said casually, revealing the name of the unknown nurse with light pink hair. Her eyes wander to the side, avoiding eye contact with her once treasured friend. The thought racing through her mind created small pumps hitting her temple. She felt angry, sad, happy, grateful, all these emotions running wildly within her is proof that she has not forgotten her feelings.

"I'm just living by…" Sakura said, looking down at the ground now and holding the clipboard tightly towards her chest. The light blush on her face is visibly clear, but Naruto has yet to notice, "I've found a new apartment and I finally moved out of my parent's house. I'm starting to be self-sufficient. I'm trying to be the girl I couldn't be…that time…"

"Don't mention it." Naruto said, lifting his frail hands in the air. It looks like a zombie reaching out from the grave, but due to Naruto's current situation, it's only understandable. He didn't want that subject brought up. If it were, he could honestly say he preferred to die. Sakura caught on to this unpleasant feeling and backed off. She would pursue it later on and find out exactly why they broke up.

The perfect couple, the kids who grew to be lovers, these were accomplishments and goals the people of Konoha had set up for them. They did not decide their destiny. It is all played by the cruel hands of fate.

Before the silence could grow between them, the door opens and in comes young woman who looks a bit too messy to be in an emergency center. Her hair is tied up into a small neat bun, but her clothes look like she just woke up from a ten year sleep. The young woman yawns before tossing a paper on Naruto's bed, "The old lady wants you." She said before shooting a glance at Sakura. Sakura quickly nods her head and with an old tired smile. She leaves the scene without looking back.

Naruto ignores the pain from his heart as he picks up the paper. His body is slowly healing thanks to Sakura's superior knowledge in that sort of field, but Naruto would bet all the money in the world that it was because he faced a new danger, that the pain had finally stopped. He looks at the scribbly hand written order from none other than the notorious hokage of Konoha.

"Hmm?"

Naruto says to himself, lifting the seal and opening the letter. He doesn't know what the old lady wants from him, but he is sure that things have only begun to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

(5 years ago)

The flow of the river is mighty as it travels into the pond that helps spread life around the city of Konoha. There is a young man sitting among its banks with one knee up and both arms holding unto it tightly, as if it were to fly off into a greater distance. That is how Naruto felt, things within his life that he held dearly are being pulled into pieces and separated beyond belief.

There is only one string holding him to this earth. One string that holds him to his beliefs, he squints his eyes wondering why this string would hold him close as he has held his limbs. It is a question that seeks no answer, but an answer that can be given.

That is when this certain person launches on his back giggling like a young child discovering its favorite toy.

"Naruto-kun!"

The girl squeals, her long pink hair brushing against his shoulder provides a sense of warmth that can't be provided by someone else. Her breath holds some perfume that lingers among the air and teases his senses. Naruto couldn't help but forget about his worries for that single moment as they lean in to kiss. Their lips touch ever so slightly as Naruto releases yet another thing important him. He releases his limb that he held dearly.

Bringing the girl closer, he could hear the heavy beats thumping against his chest like fire crackers waiting to light up the darkness of his heart. There is to be a festival tonight celebrating the little amount of peace these tired villagers deserve. Naruto had promised Sakura to take her there and try and win all the prizes. It was a childish promise but a promise that only requires being half finished.

The two of them lay beside each other until their sinful lust has ended and Naruto could feel his tempting desires slowly drown as the moments of silence grew. They look into the bright blue sky wishing this moment to never disappear, but like all things that begin. There will always be an ending to follow it.

Sakura plays with her fingers upon his thigh as she feels the reassuring safety inside his arms and Naruto ignores his worldly pleasures, something he never knew will eventually catch up to him, "What kimono do you think I should wear?" Sakura asks playfully, not looking at him but waiting patiently for his answer, "Hmm…" Naruto ponders, lifting his hand unto his chin, wondering, "I guess the green one you wore to Ino's party is nice." Naruto said as Sakura giggles softly, "What…you don't like that suggestion?"

Naruto was prepared to name several different Kimono's but his thoughts were stolen by Sakura's absentminded smile, "No it's not that…just that you and Sasuke both said you liked that one." Sakura reveals and Naruto crosses his brow a bit, disappointed that his rival has been brought inside the picture.

He wishes it could just be him and that man could be left out. He doesn't want anything to do with him ever since the great shinobi war. How could he be so cheerful after what happened? It doesn't sound right. Naruto clicks his tongue before letting go of his grip slightly, causing Sakura to look up confused, "Oh right, the two of you are still fighting. I swear sometimes you just need to accept how things are."

"It's not Sasuke…"

Naruto says something that brings Sakura to a halt. By the look of her expression, Naruto could only beg himself to never make that mistake again, "Wait. Don't tell me you still believe Sasuke is Orochimaru…"

"He is!"

Naruto said, looking a bit irritated as he sits up. He didn't like the fact that no one believes what he saw. They all think that just because Sasuke passed some test, they should block out his word, because Naruto knows what he saw. He saw Orochimaru go inside Sasuke and that person whose inside Sasuke right now is no longer the friend he once knew.

Sakura just stands up and marches away, biting her lips so tight her face looks like it's about to burst, "God what more do you want from a guy?" She said, walking away as Naruto grinds his teeth. He knows he isn't crazy, but if the person who loves him doesn't believe him, then who will? Should he just accept it despite knowing what no one else knows? He punches the ground without a single thought and his hands scrape against the rocks. The color of crimson red soon covers his hand and Sakura is no longer beside him. The one string holding him to this earth has left and he is only accompanied by the moster that resides within him.

"Na-Ru-To"

The dark voice enters his mind as Naruto tries to shake it off, "Leave!" he yells into the empty air, refusing to deal with such monstrosity at this time.

"I BELIEVE…"

The words thunder loudly but the effect it left was more effective. This monster believes him and that is something that provides more than comfort. It is too late though, Naruto is used to its fake promises and mischief. He denies it with all his heart, shutting his eyes tightly Naruto reaches for his pocket and brings out a knife, "Leave me alone!" he yells once more as he stabs the tree, watching it's thick liquid drifting slowly down to the ground.

The voice discontinues its unpleasant mock battle against Naruto and Naruto rest his weight against the tree, feeling tired. He doesn't know what the intentions of the nine tail fox could be but ever since after the war, they have grown more apart. He used to be close to the beast, but something is wrong and everything in Naruto's life just doesn't feel right.

To top it off, whenever the voice becomes tired so does Naruto. It's like it's his power that supplies the demon this time. The nine tail chakra couldn't be re-summoned, no matter how hard Naruto tried. The dimensional world where the kyuubi resides is no longer there. In all actuality, Naruto could only see the blackness of the night whenever he tries to cross worlds and enter the hallow part of his mind.

Now when he does get a chance to speak with his 'second soul' there is an eerie feeling of evil lurking in every corner. The nine tails is corrupted and Naruto has no idea why.

Naruto feels dizzy as his body slides down to the ground, leaning against the tree. He finds it difficult to breath. The vision surrounding the forest, the gushing sound of the river, and the light from the blazing sun disintegrated into nothing.

* * *

"Stupid Naruto…" Sakura said, stomping outside the forest and refusing to look back. She will never forgive him and his childish ways. It used to excite her a bit when she found him jealous but now it's just ridiculous. They when through various missions to retrieve Sasuke and when he finally decides to come back on his own free will. He refuses him!

"AH!" she screams, feeling the irritation crawling into her skin and taking over her carefully structured emotions. That's when she feels an embraced that almost reminds her of Naruto, "What's the matter?" Sasuke said, looking over her shoulders with a warm smile.

Sakura gives a sigh of relief, before giggling softly to herself, "Oh nothing, just walking around on my own." The golden rays slowly begin to go under the mountain and the beautiful stars cover the skies, "It's getting dark. Are you sure you were just walking around?" Sasuke chuckles light, pulling her hair gently to the side as he walks her home, "Are you going to the festival tonight?" Sasuke asks before letting go of her hand. Sakura quickly blushes, not knowing they were holding hands in the first place.

She tries to hide her face by bowing her head, but Sasuke lifts it up by her chin, "There's no reason to be embarrassed Sakura." Sasuke said, giving a curvy smile as he brings her close, "If Naruto fails doing his job because of his jealously, I'm willing to take over."

It was a joke, but it stings and hurts Sakura a bit as she pulls herself back. Her eyes refuse to look him in the face as she strides to the side and enters her comfort joke. She repeats the words in her head constantly reminding herself to be loyal, but Sasuke is just too charming…

"You know…I actually heard from Naruto a while ago that he isn't going to the festival tonight." Sasuke said, placing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes as if this had no importance, "Naruto wouldn't say that." Sakura said with a joking expression, but the more she thinks about it and after the fight they had. It makes some sense after all.

"It's just what I heard that's all. I bet he'll eventually show up though." Sasuke said before walking away silently as Sakura watches his back disappearing into the night sky, "If he doesn't show up then I'll be willing to take you around."

Sasuke leaves those last words, living Sakura to think carefully about her option, "He'll show up…"

Sakura said silently as she opens the gate to her home and twisting the nob slightly. She couldn't help but feel that she would prefer him not showing up. What will happen if he didn't? Will she fall in love with a different man tonight?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The starry sky could never be more beautiful as they twinkle down upon the slightly pink headed girl. She watches them with her hands clenched together as she waits for her love to pick her up, but where is he? She asks herself this many times and as she impatiently waits the minutes soon begin to feel like hours and the hours feel like years. Will she wait for him forever?

Her feet grind against the hard dirt as she mopes around the festival, seeing the happy couples holding hands and smiling. It brings sorrow to her soul, but with the eyes of a maiden. She has sought for forgiveness. Was it something she said? Did she let her anger flow harsher than her love? Her heart beats painfully as she brings herself to the goldfish stand and decides she must do something to compensate for her actions.

With determination in her eyes she quickly tries to save all the goldfish from those dimwitted children who just use them as a plaything. She could feel for the goldfish for she has been a plaything her whole life.

When she was just a little girl boys would tell her she's pretty but they will never man up to it. She was a conservative as a child and she could bet with all the money in the world that she got this curse from her mother.

She scoops goldfish after goldfish as her score begin to rise, but when she looks at the scoreboard her hopes of saving goldfish quickly tumbles. The high score for scooping goldfish is one hundred and nineteen. There is no way she could match it and this means that somewhere out there. There is a young boy or girl using these goldfish as toys. The pain of sea animals rests on her shoulders and with the last of her strength she vows that no goldfish will suffer the same fate.

"Mama…I want to try…"

The young boy standing beside Sakura is looking at her with a puppy-like face as his mother leans down beneath the determined young woman, "Excuse me young lady but could my son please have a turn?" the mom asked in a polite manner and brandished a smile that could warm the coldest hearts, but Sakura's heart is not cold nor does it need warmth to heal it. It is bitter and dry as if all the love was sucked out of it with a straw, "NO!"

Sakura screams as she turns her attention quickly to the safety of the goldfish. She must beat the score with all she has and as her face turns hot red and the high score quickly getting nearer. She scoops with blinding speed that the owner of the stand began packing when the festival only just started.

"I. MUST. WIN!"

She begs the world, but as soon as she could get to the number that would become the savior of her mental stability. There were no longer any gold fish inside the chamber of their jail. She looks at the empty shell and for some odd reason had tears rolling down the softness of her pink cheeks. She tries to wipe them away but she couldn't hide them. The sight of that lonely cave created a symbol of her heart and as she gets up to collect her pitiful fishes when the man that was in charge of the stand offered it to her. She shakes her head slowly and walks away with a pitiful look on her face.

"Then you don't mind if I take them. I want to make sure these fishes have a safe home and my family happens to own a small river that will make a perfect home for them."

The voice sounds so familiar that Sakura quickly turns her head. The dark color of his hair and the redness of his eyes prove that he is indeed an old friend, "Sasuke!"

"Why hello there."

Sasuke said with a smile and Sakura quickly runs to embrace him. The fish on the stand were still there, but he had his hands filled with a bucket of tiny little goldfish, "What…were you the one…who…"

Sakura said with a dumbstruck look on her face. Sasuke just nodded with a smile. He was the person who created the highscore and just when he was going to go again. He noticed a friend doing the same thing.

"Yes…I was the one helping with the gold fish. Anyways, why isn't Naruto with you?"

Sasuke asked, getting straight to the point and Sakura just digs her nails on the beautiful kimono she had on. Her face is hot red when he mentions Naruto and she quickly looks away, "Oh he is just around here somewhere. I seem to have lost him when we came together." Sakura said with a nervous smile but Sasuke didn't buy it one bit. He gives Sakura a curvy smile and holds her hand quickly before she could deny, "Then why don't you and I look for him together?" he proposed, but he didn't wait for an answer. Instead he quickly brings her outside the festival and into the dark gloomy forest.

Sakura was too confused as to what is happening as Sasuke's voice begin to change, "You know…I never shown anyone this before…" he chuckles slightly with a hint of evil in his tone. Sakura tries to pull herself from his grip, but it was too firm. It looked like he wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

"Sas-Sasuke…?"

Her eyes shoot upwards in panic and the thought of him being Orochimaru seemed completely likely now all of a sudden. She tries to walk the opposite way but Sasuke was impossible to stop as he continues to walk deeper into the forest and away from civilization, "Don't worry Sakura…I'll take care of you."

Sasuke's feet were mechanical as Sakura tries to calm him down, but the more she spoke the quicker his movements were and he felt more metallic than ever. The soft warming protection that Sasuke gave out disintegrated into pure nothing.

Then it finally happens. His body comes to a halt and the wind blows over Sakura's hair as she quickly looks around her surroundings. The color of the air was dark blue and the stream was clear as ice. The place felt all too familiar, but it looks completely different in the dark. Sakura's fascination soon replaces her fear and Sasuke quickly rips open the plastic that held all the fish together. He then sighs with a relief and a smile soon spreads across his fate.

"Sorry about that Sakura-chan…I just had to make sure the safety of the fish were all for naught."

Sakura completely covers her mouth as she lets out a tiny squeal of relief. She almost gave into Naruto's fairy tale that Sasuke was Orochimaru, but now when they are both in the open. That story turned into a legend real quick and she quickly falls into Sasuke's arms. Their bodies stayed silently still like that and the sound of hearts thumping were like a marching band beating on her chest, "Sasuke..." She said silently as Sasuke nods his head softly, daring himself not to break this moment, "Do you love me...?"

Her question seems oddly fair since the love of her life did not show up, but little did they know that same man is sitting quietly beside the tree with his senses back to normal...

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Kyuubi's farewell

Naruto opens his eyes feeling the dark surroundings enveloped the essence of his soul. He blinks slightly as the tiny drips from the leaf that the old oak tree held falls ever-so gently on his shoulder. His smile dims and he looks at the couple standing close to each other. He couldn't speak and he felt so weak for some reason. It's like watching the love of your life disappearing right in front of you. Naruto's breathing is steady but not constant. He would hold his breath for as long as he could so he could die. He didn't want to see this, "Sakura-chan…" he whispers weakly, "Don't trust him…don't trust Orochimaru, Sakura-chan." His words are drowned by the little giggles Sakura produced every now and then. Naruto tries to reach out to her but she seems so far away. It's like he'll never ever be with her…

"Be still young one."

The voice of a familiar entity speaks to him and Naruto looks at the little bit of hope that's within him, "Kyuubi?" Naruto thought and the Kyuubi answers with a gentle voice, "Yes Naruto, I am speaking inside you and I don't have much time left."

"What do you mean?" Naruto shoots the question quickly and his words hit the Kyuubi hard. He didn't like it that this will be the last time he hears the young boy. He had grown fond of him and watched him grew into the best shinobi of all time. It's difficult to tell him this.

"I'm not going to live long, Naruto, I'm dying. Orochimaru has decreased my lifetime in half and you're right. That is not Sasuke Uchiha. That person is the damn snake Orochimaru." Naruto listened to his words carefully, "I'm not going to be around much longer…The venom is already spreading across my veins and I have a limited amount of time to tell you this." there is a slight pause of silence before the Kyuubi continued. It was like a moment for the both of them to enjoy the tiny amount of time they still have. It was to make the goodbye sink in, "I'm leaving you with my essence. You'll have my power and you can use it for whatever you deem it worth it. I'm telling you this right now though. If you don't have anything to refill the energy with…you will die."

The Kyuubi's voice is getting weaker and weaker by the second. The sight of his loved one in another man's arms disappears and his priorities change. It's not about Sakura anymore. It's not even about the Kyuubi. It's about Orochimaru. He fooled everyone into believing he was Sasuke. He took his best friends name and used it as if Sasuke didn't exist.

"Damn it! Hold on tight Kyuubi. I'll stop Orochimaru once and for all."

Naruto felt and urge of energy piercing his spine as his body jolts upwards and reveals himself. His eyes shaded by his long blonde hair, the shadow from the great oak tree covering his darkened body. He stares straight ahead at the artificial friend he once held so dearly, "Orochimaru!" he yells at the man as Sasuke's facial expression soon change.

Sasuke grabs Sakura by her neck and brings her close to him, "So you've awaken." The slippery snake hisses, bringing his tongue on her soft pink cheeks, "You like what 'short work' I did with your friend?" Naruto clenches his fist, feeling the anger creeping upon his skin, "What did you do to him? What did you do the Kyuubi?"

"I killed him…and he is nothing now. It's only a matter of time before the seal breaks and you die." Orochimaru grins as the poison on Sakura's cheeks seeped into her skin and made her fall into a deep slumber, "I'm going to kill team 7 once and for all…"

The soundless night lingers around the both of them as Orochimaru tosses Sakura to the side, "I'm going to kill you. You are the only example of me. There can only be one me." The old snake lunges before Naruto could respond and Naruto quickly kicks him aside. His body flies to the side and Naruto hits him in the gut with a Rasengan, but the lifeless body turns into hard brown wood. The real one slithers across the floor and dips its fangs inside Naruto skin. The affected area turns dark with poison and becomes unmovable, but Naruto doesn't stop. He grips the venomous snake around its long thin neck and hits him square on with multiple Rasengan's.

The fight continued on until both were lying on the floor across each other, breathing heavily. The battle was a draw, but if it continued Naruto would've loss. His body is covered in black poison and even though he beat Orochimaru to an inch of death. It's only a matter of time he dies. He doesn't know why he is so weak. He doesn't know why the nine tails didn't show up in that fight. He knows that he will die and…wait…wouldn't that mean…Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…

Her name flows around his head as he forces himself to sits upright. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he sits upright as well, surprised as hell to see his opponent sitting right in front of him. The poison in Naruto is enough to bring the Kyuubi himself down. Then why is Naruto still breathing.

"You're not taking Sakura…" Naruto said, hands beneath Orochimaru grabs his arms and lock them in place, "Shadow clone jutsu?!" Orochimaru said, realizing the trouble he is in right now. The fire from the fight had ignited the whole forest and Naruto stares at the image of Sasuke in front of him, standing up, Naruto understands it's time to finish this once and for all.

He walks towards Orochimaru and every step he took a shadow clone would appear with a Rasengan in his hands, "You're not taking Sakura…" he repeats, "I'm not going to allow you to take her." Orochimaru stares at the young man with fear. The kyuubi is dead. He is not with Naruto anymore, but then why, why is he so strong? He looks into Naruto's body before his head gets devoured by Rasengan's and grins one last time, "You tricky fox…had me until the end, did you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I don't like doing AN's but this is essential for you guys to understand what's happening. I'm leaving scenes after the death from Orochimaru behind for when I'm going to introduce the other girls. I might add some other girls as well and I'm also thinking of doing paths. If you don't know what paths are (basically the ones you achieve in VN's to unlock a route) it's something that triggers events for a certain character. If this does not suit your taste then I can do it as a combo, but I'm going to have to provide scenes for the each girl at the same time, which basically means, if Naruto goes on a date with Sakura then the next day he'll do one with Ino. This could cause resentment since some people don't like rooting for the heroine when the next chapter is going to be completely about another girl, so I want you all to decide: Should I do one girl at a time OR Should I do them all together?

PS: I'm going to make my chapters a lot longer so you guys can understand that I do read your reviews/follows/favorites and I am thankful for it. I won't mention it later on though…

(Present Time)

The bright afternoon sun covers the horizon brilliantly as Naruto climbs the steps towards the Hokage's office. He was summoned not too long ago and it's only been a few simple days after his panic attack, the place where he woke up in a hospital. He feels a lot better now after a heavy meal, but he is unsure if that heavy meal will last him long. Ever since the Kyuubi handed him this gift, his strength had quadrupled but the opposite effects is that it eats up his life-force.

Naruto had various problems since the ever-growing Akatsuki had reestablished, during battles, he would drop like a dead dog and had to force himself to escape with his life hanging on a thread. There's a reason why he returned back to Konoha. It's because the Hokage mentioned something about a medicine that will help him with his problem.

"So what's this medicine you're talking about Granny?" Naruto said, busting the door wide open, "I hope it's not like those red hot peppers you offered me before. Those things almost killed me." Tsunade's used to Naruto's disruptive barging in tactic that she waves her hand to deflect his stinging words, "Don't you worry. This time I'm for sure that this will do a trick." She said, bringing out a 7 foot spear and the color from Naruto's face turns colors like a rainbow, "What are you going to do with that?"

"I was just clipping my nails, geez, what do you think I am?" her light blond hair slides to the side as she looks at Naruto with a glaring expression. Naruto quickly raises his hands for defense. There's one other thing that could lead him to a painful death and that's messing with that old lady right there. She's actually not that old to be honest, well, by looks at least.

The two of them silently stare at each other until Tsunade stands up with her hands plastered on the desk and her well developed breast hanging below her. Her eyes doesn't move, but so does Naruto, he isn't ready to back down from a stare down, even if it could cost him his life.

The two of them would've stared at each forever until the door behind him opens quietly with a shy whisper, "H-hello…Naruto-kun." Naruto turns his head and the girl standing before him is just as well developed as Tsunade. He could feel a slight blush covering his face as he tries to advert his eyes from the obvious location he was looking at.

"Hinata-chan, long time no see." Naruto said, "I hear you're doing real well…" his voice trails off and he couldn't help but take a gander at those beauties. He takes it back with all honesty, if it's not as big and round as Tsunade's then it's definitely bigger!

But just before Naruto could enjoy himself any longer, a huge hand slaps him right behind his head and he groggily falls to the ground in daze, "Naruto-chan!" Hinata said in a startled voice, but Tsunade blocks her way, "You shouldn't help scum like him." Her eyes are close and she rubs her sore hand. It used to be so easy to hit him back in the day, but Naruto had really gotten strong since then. She doesn't even know if she could beat him in a match right now.

Naruto sits upright as he rubs his head with a grin, "What are you jealous or something…?" Naruto said jokingly, but as he laughs he notices that Tsunade is not laughing along with him, instead, she has a rather sad look on her face. Naruto quickly drops his childish attitude and stands up straight. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't know exactly what he should be apologizing for. The three of them looks at one another until it was Tsunade who spoke, "Naruto…"

Her voice sounds tired but definitely still had that essence of authority, "The medicine that I was talking about…I will tell you everything about it when everyone arrives, but as of right now. I asked Hinata to come over to show you around town." Naruto's brows crossed slightly as he shakes his head. He didn't come to Konoha to find out how's everyone doing, but before he could protest, Hinata grabs Naruto's hands and leads him outside the door. There is a sorrowful expression on Tsunade's face. It's almost nostalgic, maybe it is?

The afternoon sky is beautiful and the air feels so fresh as the two exit outside the building. They both walk down the streets with hands embracing each other. They dare not look at each other, since they both know that if they do, this peaceful atmosphere will be blocked with awkwardness.

"Naruto?!"

The voice sounded familiar and it was all determined when a bark soon came after. Naruto looks to the side and could see Kiba running at him at full speed, "Naruto!" he tackles him to the ground and ties him with some rope that came out of nowhere, "Wait…what the hell?!" Naruto grunts as he pushes Kiba off and breaks the rope instantly, both Hinata and Kiba gasp in amazement.

"So it is true. You've really gotten strong." Kiba said, rubbing his sore head, "I didn't believe it when I heard it before. I mean, you were really strong before but now, it's just…" he couldn't finish the sentence. The reason why Kiba said this is because the rope is enhanced with Chakra that even S rank shinobi's can't get off. Naruto just broke it instantly.

"That's not the point!" Naruto snaps, "Why were you trapping me in the first place?" Kiba looks at Hinata and Hinata avoids the gaze, "You didn't know?" Kiba said, looking a bit irritated, "Ino's been trying to track you down ever since you left, I thought Hinata would've told you by now…"

Naruto only quickly glances at Hinata before looking back at Kiba, "What do you mean? Why is she tracking me down?"

"Dude, Ino is still madly in love with you." It was like thunder had magically appeared out of nowhere when he said those words and soon after the sky was getting darker. Naruto looks at Kiba with disbelief, "S-she…still loves me after what I said to her?" his voice sounds like it became a thousand years older, "B-but why?"

Kiba opened his mouth to explain but it's drowned by the rain dropping heavily on the floor all of a sudden. Hinata stood silently with her hands crossed in front of her, her long dark hair shading across her face. There's no time to continue this conversation, Naruto has to bring Hinata somewhere before it rains.

"Well…" Naruto sighs, "I'll see you later Kiba…and…tell Ino I said hey…" Naruto then grabs Hinata who wakes up from her depressed slumber. She gazes at Naruto shockingly, "Naruto-kun…" she said, "I'm okay. You can leave me alone if you want." Naruto just smiles and tightens his hold a little bit, enough to tell her not to worry, "C'mon Hinata. How can I not worry about you?"

Naruto then dashes off towards the nearest tea house and for some odd reason. Hinata's lips slightly curled into a small smile.

The two of them enter the nicely, Japanese themed tea house. It's not surprising to find this place empty, especially at a rainy night like this. They sit down in the closest seat as the waitress enters with a clipboard on her hand. Everything would've been perfect if this certain someone didn't have a giant scroll behind her back.

"Welcome to the black widow's tea house. How may I take your order?" her dress is covered with foreign letters, but she's attractive nonetheless, "No way?" Naruto said, "You're not Ten-Ten are you?" his eyes look up and down as he observes her sexual interest. For some reason Naruto had suddenly become fond of doing this. His hormones hadn't been this active for a long time, so he's wondering why it's so active right now.

"Naruto-kun?" Ten-ten said with a smile as he places her hand on her hips. Hinata just gives a quiet sigh and Naruto pretends he hadn't heard that, instead, he just gives her a silent promise that he'll hang with her when he catches up with everyone.

"What have you been up to?" she said with a smile, "Nothing much actually, just here for some medicine the old lady promised." Naruto replied and she sits with the two of them. They actually talked until it was long close to midnight. Even Hinata engaged in some conversation, even though she wanted to be alone with Naruto.

"Naruto!" Hinata suddenly stands up in a jolt and Naruto snaps his head to attention after taking his trip through memory lane, "What is it Hinata? Is anything wrong?" he said with a worried voice, checking around her body if she got hurt or something, "No it's nothing, but we have to be going now. Tsunade's expecting us soon."

That explains it. The old lady did say something about 'other members' arriving at this party. Naruto sighs and then looks over at Ten-Ten, "Well you've heard. It's time to check if this is the real deal or not."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Quick Explanation: 1st chapter: Naruto is introduced and so is Sakura. 2nd – 4th chapter: Naruto's flashback (Prologue of Sakura's route) 5th chapter: brief introduction of the other girls.

(It's time to start this chapter.)

The whiteness of the stars dances ever-so cleverly above Naruto's slightly long blonde hair.

"I wonder what the old lady has up her sleeve."

Naruto said, looking at the brown dirt beneath his jet black sandles. He's been looking for this damn medicine for several, long years and now it's about time he finds out what it is. The steps to the Hokage's prestigious office hadn't felt so distant like right now. His beating red heart proves to be a struggle as he stumbles a bit, but with the help from the beautiful girl next to him, Naruto is ready to meet this medicine once and for all.

He puts his hand on the golden knob, seeing playful shadows dancing in and about inside the Hokage's office and just when he is going to open the door and find out about these mysterious shadows. The door opens itself and hits Naruto right in the noggin.

"I don't care where he is or whose looking for him. He is late!"

The screeching voice doesn't match the innocent look of the girl who said it. Her fiery temper and bright, oceanic looking eyes turn blank as the two gazes at each other in confusion.

"Naruto…"

Ino said quietly to herself, dusting her purple dress and Naruto forgets about the painful bump on his head for a second.

"Ino…"

He could remember Kiba's bold words from before and he wouldn't believe it then, but the mystical chemistry that's happening right now proves him otherwise.

Tsunade walks out the door with a bright, yellow fan, "Well aren't you going to come in?" she said, obviously irritated for some reason. Naruto nods his head, feeling the pain stinging slightly. He already had trouble with his terrible memory and being hit in the head with such heavy impact doesn't help anything at all, but he hides all of this with a clever smile.

He doesn't want Ino to worry about him too much.

Naruto, Ino and Hinata follow Tsunade to the meeting room where one other peculiar member blankly sat down. Sakura had no idea Naruto had arrived and seeing him caused her to drop the elegant looking tea cup on the floor. The two of them pass out silent greetings before everyone sat down on the soft cushions only provided for the Hokage and important guest.

Tsunade sighs as she picks up a dusty old broom, cleaning up the unpleasant mess, "So the only person who doesn't know why I brought all of you here is Naruto, right?" Tsunade said, feeling like an elderly woman cleaning after her improper children. The three girls nod, swapping devilish glances at each other. The difficult tension that surrounded this elegant room made Naruto sick to his stomach. He had a doubtful hope that the girls don't have anything to do with this troublesome medicine.

"Whatever. Just tell me the secret now." Naruto said impatiently, "It's not like I have to kill people right?" The painful look plants on Ino's disappointed face, "Of course you don't have to kill people, idiot."

Tsunade nods her head, agreeing with Ino, "You don't have to kill anyone, but the other choice isn't much better than the one you introduced." The irritating curiosity builds into Naruto's mind as he grips his hair, willing to pull the strands of blonde hair from its natural roots, "Then tell me!"

"You'll have to fulfill the strength by…" Tsunade's usual authority-like voice changes into a shy school girl. The color of her cheeks turns slightly pink, "fulfilling your sexual desires."

The room is in utter silence until Sakura breaks into tears. "And that person has to love you as well." she sobs and soon Hinata's eyes water like a raging river, "There's no hope for you Naruto. You're going to die!" she sobs, the two girls embrace each other as if Naruto's funeral is beginning right now.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Naruto said, clenching his fist until it turns fiery red. "No one in this room…" he couldn't say it. The poisonous words couldn't dare crawl out his untouched mouth, but Tsunade finishes it for him, "…loves you."

'How could this monstrosity be real, didn't Ino go searching for me, didn't Hinata waited for me and didn't Sakura take care of me when I was sick. Hell we've even dated five years ago!' Naruto thought vigorously, slamming his cut-up hands on the table. He cut his hands by digging his nails into his fox-like skin.

"That's right Naruto. There is not a single soul in Konoha in love with you…" Tsunade sent the stinging words and 'bulls-eye' it hits Naruto right in the heart. He pathetically falls to floor, feeling defeated as a man until Tsunade provides hopeful words to soothe his wounds, "…yet."

Naruto desperately looks up to his savior, "Eh?"

"If you can find a soul mate before your time is up. You can fulfill your sexual desires for as long as the both of you live." Tsunade explained and then playfully drags all the girls together into one big group, "That's why I've set you up with these beautiful, lucky girls for right now." Her laughter echoes across the great hall.

"You'll be set up in numerous dates with each one of them and at the final day. You can choose which girl you want to be with, if that girl wants to be with you." She winks deceitfully and loudly claps her hands together like a mad scientist discovering the cure for cancer.

Naruto forcefully stands up and uses his 'honesty detection' around the room and everyone surprisingly seemed to be telling the truth. This isn't a dumb joke. Naruto is actually going to have to try and make these beautiful angels fall in love with him, but who exactly is going to be the first unlucky victim?

"Tomorrow…" Tsunade said, carefully looking at Sakura and her sweet face matches the color of her pink hair, "You'll attend the Sakura festival then with none other but Sakura herself."

Sakura quickly blushes, but cheerfully smiles while she reaches out her thin hands, "Well Naruto…" she said soundlessly, "Shall we have that date we missed out all those years ago?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The dim lights of red candle lanterns with intricate Japanese art hung lowly on a thin wire. Naruto is leaning against the dark oak tree, with his head looking at the brown dirt on the floor. His long thin fingers fidgeting slightly since he hadn't been on a date for several long years.

That's when he saw her. The light pink kimono covered in beautiful, complicated a looking flowers that matches the color of her hair. She grabs Naruto sweaty hand and provides a nice smile, "Let's go Naruto before the fireworks." She says excitedly.

The two of them enjoyed the lovely, small shacks offering things like fried octopus and spicy, dried squid. The bright smile from Sakura made everything that he went through, worth it.

It almost made him forget about his tiring past, almost.

Sakura also looked a bit uncomfortable every now and then, twitching slightly here and there. Her long pink hair brushing against the reserved wind, didn't match her old outgoing attitude.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Sakura gives a weary smile before shaking her head enthusiastically. The two of them slowly walk into the secluded back alley. Sakura leans against the concrete wall, hands folded in front of her.

"Why'd you leave me?" she said jokingly, despite being a serious subject.

"Why didn't you believe me?" Naruto answered silently, upset because she even brought up this complicated subject. "I didn't like it that you didn't believe me. I didn't like how you took his side. I'm sorry Sakura because it's my fault that we stuck together even though there was no trust."

The bright sun disappeared as quickly as it came and the dark night coughed up twinkling stars and a round moon.

The two didn't match the joyful scene. They walk besides each other, but Naruto has never felt so far apart. He slides his curious eyes to the side to find Sakura trying to play it perfectly normal, even though she's doing a horrible job at it. If you look close enough, you could see the tiny tears forming from her eyes. She really trying to fight back her painful tears and Naruto just had enough of it.

"Let's call it a day, huh?" Naruto said, trying to act like everything was fine and it'll be fine if they just call it quits. Sakura just stops, frozen solid. Her hands stop twitching, it's like the whole world fell silent and is waiting for her to respond, but Naruto was done with it. He couldn't patiently wait for her. She is not his world anymore, not after what happened.

He shrugs his shoulders and turns away, 'This is the right thing to do.' He thought, leaving the lonely girl to think for herself. That's when he feels a light tug on his hand and he turns around to see the girl's tears flowing from her even though she's been working so hard to hide it.

"Why're you running from me." She said, "Why're you leaving me behind."

Naruto's thin lips slightly parted, looking at Sakura like he never had before, "Sa-"

"Did you give up on me?" her cold words felt like poison and Naruto couldn't help but feel bad, "Because…I didn't give up on you. I never will."

The heavy beating of his heart as the beautiful, colorful fireworks blasting behind him created a feeling he never felt before.

"Sakura…" he wraps his arms around her delicate shoulders and brings her dangerously close, "I'm sorry…I didn't know…"

Sakura grabs him forcefully and quietly tiptoes, pressing her tender lips against his. The fireworks were nothing compared to the magical kiss the two shared. It's as if their worn-out hearts are secretly healing each other.

Sakura thought Naruto a very important lesson that night. The scars from the past may remain, but if they work hard for their relationship. It can be mended through love.

Soon after the nicely done fireworks display was over, Naruto and Sakura both had spirited fun through the night until it was finally over. They walked down the same boring old slope they walked down since children.

"Naruto look!"

Sakura said, gracefully pointing at the bright North Star. It's the same, nostalgic North Star that Naruto made his promised to her. It was a childish wish, but that time it made Sakura really delightfully happy.

"You promised me something, do you remember what it is?"

She said, smiling mischievously as if she had won his heart already. It almost looked like she had this clever plan from the start, but Naruto just softly chuckled before folding his arms across his chest, "Yea, yea, I remember." It was a childish wish, so he didn't expect her to remember it, but then again, why did he remember it?

"You promised me that you'll marry me…" she said, hiding the pleased grin from her face and Naruto laughs whole-heartedly, "Well it was just a joke right?" Naruto said, trying to protect his fragile heart, but Sakura angrily glared at him. The innocent smile was replaced by a nasty glare, "If you're a man then you have to keep your promise, no matter when you said it!" She snapped.

Even though she's desperately trying to act mature, she's still a bit silly by saying that. It was a promise he made to her a long time ago. How could she expect him to keep it?

"Okay…" Naruto said, carefully thinking if its right to play along with her immature thinking, but what the hell, it's not like it's a real proposal. He gets on one knee and looks up to see her timid face as she starts shaking, "Sakura Haruna…will you m-" His body freezes before he could finish his last sentence as a familiar person walks outside the market.

Ino drops the food supplies and devastatingly looks at the two of them. Her gentle, but strict nature is replaced by a surprising look. She's absolutely angry and as she guides her long, slim fingers across her blonde hair. She quickly fixes her expression and grabs the things off the floor and with a shaky smile, she leaves them with a threat, "At least I believed you…" The words she left creates a sharpening wound on Naruto's already breakable heart.

(Next few chapters will introduce Ino's route. This is not the complete end of Sakura's route since after the introduction of Ino's route I'm going to create a small epilogue of Sakura's route and then continue with Ino's route. Remember to message me or review with what girls you want me to add, because if I'm done with Hinata's route and there's no other girls that's recommended then I'm going to move to the grand finale.)


End file.
